A Night on the Town
by cowgirlgotskills
Summary: Alanna has escaped the castle for night for a well deserved break. She attends a party as a girl at the Dove and things get a lot more interesting when Jon, Gary and Raoul show up. Set in the spring before her 17th birthday. AJ with AG hints. :
1. Chapter 1

**A Night on the Town**

"Okay, so you're sure you can cover for me tonight" Brilliant violet eyes met startling blue in a staring contest.

"Yes, yes. Of course. I've got it all planned out." The males voice was light, relaxed and an easy baritone for one to listen to. "You don't worry about a thing."

"Humph. That what you always say." The answering voice was a gruff female. "Well, I suppose I'll see you tomorrow."

At that a stocky, red-haired squire exited his rooms with a rucksack while his handsome, black-tressed knight master watched, his brow furrowed.

--

Alanna stepped down the road to the city at a brisk walk. The cool spring air was a refreshing breeze in comparison to the damp, stuffy castle. Not that Alanna particularly cared but her life at the castle had been…strained that winter. The ever-impending ordeal and a certain raven-haired someone had dominated her thoughts that winter. Everything was confusing to a 16-year-old's mind. Alanna just needed to escape even if it was just for a night.

--

Shortly she had arrived at the healer, Mistress Cooper's, house.

"Alanna! To what do I owe this pleasure?" Mistress Cooper asked as the door was shut.

Alanna smiled shyly. "I needed a break and George had invited me to a small get-together at the Dove so I decided to dress as a lady tonight." The older lady only smiled and nodded while Alanna paused. "So I guess I was wondering if you could perhaps help me dress like we do on Market Days?"

Mistress Cooper chuckled. "Of course, child. Let's go get you washed up now. Then, we can decide about a dress and hair."

--

Alanna studied her reflection in the mirror. Though she would never admit it, it felt good, even natural to be in a dress and wear face paint. She pursed her lips. Her dress of choice that night was pale ivory, cut off just below the knees with a flowing skirt. The bodice was jewel studded and her neckline was a tad lower than what was "proper." Alanna examined the inch of exposed cleavage. At least she had _some_.

"Stop starin' at yourself so much, girlie! You'll become a vain noble _lady_." Alanna turned to make a face at Mistress Cooper.

"Not this noble lady." She commented as she reached out to take the black wig from Mistress Cooper. "This noble lady won't change for nothing or no one!"

The older lady only smiled and with a hand adjusted the wig. "Before you go though…" She trailed off and abruptly went into her workroom and returned with a winking gem that matched Alanna's dress. "Wear this close to your heart and it'll darken your violet eyes to nearly brown." She grinned. That should help avoid some awkward questions Alanna thought as her eyes nearly filled with tears of gratitude. Mistress Cooper smiled again and patted Alanna's arm in a no nonsense type of manner. "You'd best head out the door. You wouldn't want to be late, now would you?"

Alanna shook her head and started to step out the door before turning back. "Thank you. You know. For everything."

"Go!" Mistress Cooper said not unkindly. In a rush she added, "Don't forget to get the gem close. When it doesn't touch your skin the charm won't work!"

--

Alanna stepped inside the door of the Dancing Dove. A roar of warmth, light, and sound greeted her at once. She glanced around the room quickly and saw only the usuals. George was visible from his seat by the hearth but as soon as he spotted her, he rose from where he sat and came over to greet her.

"Lana!" He embraced her warmly. "I'm so glad you could be makin' it tonight." See that they were receiving stares, George raised his voice to call out to the room. "Everyone, this here's my cousin Lana visitin' from Port Caynn. She's apprenticed to a noble healer and she was sent to get some things from me own mother. She-" A bell tinkled and the door opened once more. Alanna turned to see who it was and with a squeak jumped behind George. None other than Jon, Gary & Raoul had entered the door.

--

**AN:** I've had a lot of fun writing this one. : Please review though and tell me your opinion! I have the next chapters ready so whenever I get enough reviews... ;)

Cowgirlgotskills


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"What do you want, Jon?" Sir Gareth of Naxen and Sir Raoul of Goldenlake watched the Prince of Tortall with bemused expressions.

Jon leaned back in the chair he sat on. "Alan went to Trebond for the night so I was wondering if you two wanted to see our 'friend' in town. He's having a small get-together." Jon smirked up at his large friends.

They cracked twin grins. "The gates at 7?" Gary asked.

Jon nodded and watched Gary and Raoul leave. Life at the castle had been…strained that winter. Post ordeal and a certain crimson-haired someone had dominated his thoughts. Jon just needed to escape even if it was just for a night.

--

Jon felt at home as he stepped inside the door of the Dancing Dove. He inhaled deeply and let the intoxicating scents of fine ale, polished oak, and a faint musk fill his nostrils. With a grin he turned to his companions but not before noticing their awestruck expressions. With a slight frown he turned in the direction they stared. A lovely vision in ivory stared back at the three before uttering a small squeak and stepping behind George.

Who was she and why was his heart pounding so painfully in his ears?

**AN: **First thing, I just wanna thank everyone for your reviews! They meant so much to me. :) And I'm sorry this chapter is so short but the next chapter is much longer! Hope everyone enjoyed. :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_Oh my gods, oh my gods, oh my gods._ Alanna glanced at the three knights that had just entered. This night was supposed to be a relaxing one.

George cleared his throat in the awkward silence and continued speaking. "So uhhh… like I said this is Lana and she'll be joinin' us tonight." George gave a smile to the silent room. "Continue."

Abruptly the noise level rose again. The folks continued talking and someone started playing a lively tune on his fiddle. Alanna sighed in relief and turned to sneak out one of the back exits but was intercepted by a grinning Gary.

"Beautiful noble lady, I pray you would accept this dance with my humble self?" He asked, his chestnut eyes twinkling mischievously.

I think I just puked a little in my mouth, Alanna thought to herself though out loud she told him, "I really shouldn't, sir. My ma told me to never dance with brown-eyed stranger knights."

Gary raised one eyebrow at the female's pert reply. "Is that so? Well I don't think we'll be telling your mother, shall we?" At that he gently steered her to an area cleared for dancing.

"But sir-" Alanna protested, struggling to keep her temper down.

Gary only put a finger to her lips and guided her hands to his shoulders.

Alanna bit her lip and thinly refused the urge to snap at his finger. _Okay, as soon as this dance is over, I'm __out__! Just keep looking down. Don't step on his feet. Gods, no wonder I don't dance at the palace balls._

Gary interrupted her thoughts by asking, "So, its Lana, right? Well I'm Gareth but you can call me Gary."

Alanna blushed a dull red and only nodded at his words.

Gary kept chattering to her throughout the song, informing her about and poking fun at various inhabitants of the room. _As if I don't already know all this! _She thought in exasperation, so Alanna simply kept her eyes trained on the ground and tried to answer Gary's questions with noncommittal nods.

Not soon enough the song was over and Alanna rushed away from Gary's bowed form. With a weary sigh she slid into the booth, next to George. He flashed a knowing grin as she glared balefully back. "That was torture! And of the worst type!" She exclaimed. George merely chuckled, his merry eyes twinkling as Alanna continued to mutter and curse under her breath.

"I dunno. 'Twas quite a sight to behold, seeing you struggle with Sir Knight." Alanna narrowed her eyes and shot George a not very lady like hand gesture.

"I need a drink…" Alanna remarked. Nimbly she nabbed an ale from a passing Solom. He grimaced at her but continued on his rounds.

--

After the first ale came another…then another…and another…until Alanna had lost count of her number of drinks.

Alanna pushed herself up from her seat to get another drink and swayed uneasily as the room shifted around her. She felt a large, warm hand clasp her arm. "Easy lass. How many drinks have you had anyways?" Came a familiar, husky voice in her ear.

"One……or two." Alanna mumbled and pulled herself away from him. "Need air."

At that she walked across the room, looking only slightly unsteady on her feet and exited into the night air.

--

**AN: **Well there it was. :) hopefully this was more satisfying... next chapter will be Jon's side of the story!! so review..please. :D


End file.
